Perfect Couples and Perfect Crimes
by NotALoveSong88
Summary: Bonnie and Clyde, The Joker and Harley Quinn, a perfect couple, committing the perfect crimes. Ally Dawson, stuck in an insane asylum. Austin Moon, a new doctor at the asylum with Ally as her patient. Someone needs to teach Austin never to fall for his patients. Especially if they are the most dangerous prisoners there...
1. Chapter 1

**Perfect Crimes and Perfect Couples**

**Chapter One**

"So, Allyson." The doctor says, his glasses positioned at the end of his nose, his white jacket still crisp and pristine. A new one. I seemed to get a new one every day because I apparently turn each doctor insane with just one session. "How are you feeling today?"

"Pft." I laugh, always the same question every day. How am I feeling? I'm locked up in this shit hole with a straight jacket on, how'd you think I feel. But instead I just lay there quietly.

"Okay. What can you remember today. When you were brought in…"

"I know. I had a huge blow to the head from that dumb ass cop who abused me"

"Do you know why this happened?"

"The last I can remember was that I was helping people in a bank. And you know, a gun happened to slip into my hand some how and there was blood. Quite a lot of it… but ya know, maybe they just liked the colour red" I giggled.

"Is that really how you remember it Allyson?"

"Oh for shit sake…" I say, squinting to look at his name badge. "Pete. Ain't you ever heard of a joke before. I remember how it went" a piece of hair falling in front of my face as I talk. I try and blow it away since my hands were trapped but it doesn't work. "D'ya mind?" I ask, looking at my hair and then looking at him. He stares at me for a second before realising my request.

"Sure" he says in a shaky voice, clearly quite nervous. He leans forward to me and gently grabs the piece of hair, tucking it behind my ear. His face stays there for a second so I lean up and kiss his cheek, which stuns him. When he finally sits back in his seat, his eyes are wide, still in shock. Now's the time to wreak this boy.

"What? Ain't a girl ever kissed your cheek before?"

"Um, no. Anyway…"

"Seriously? A cutie like you. Never been kissed on the cheek. Poor sweetie. You look like you'd be a popular guy."

"No. I never was really…"

* * *

_20 minutes later._

"So alone. So alone. No one loved me… no one liked me." he kept repeating over and over again while he cradled himself in the chair. I felt a bit bad for the poor guy, but it had to be done. He looked to happy for me, he had to feel some pain, but he clearly couldn't take it.

"DOC!" I shout cheerfully. Soon the head doctor, an older woman with wrinkles and short hair came in. I had heard everyone called her Suzy, but I was never given that option, so I always called her Doc, unless it was a serious conversation, which hardly ever happened. "We got another one that couldn't take the heat"

"Oh for Christ sake Allyson. I don't understand why we don't just chuck you in a room and leave you there. You clearly cant be trusted with human contact."

"Is that why you so afraid to talk to me Doc? We only getta talk why you take away these pathetic doctors." I laugh, looking up at the ceiling an waiting for the guards to come in and take me away to my cell.

"Do you know what, Allyson." Doc says as she sits in the seat which Pete had been hauled out of minutes earlier. I never knew what happened to them after I "turned them insane". "We might have found a doctor who might actually be able to find things out about you. I don't think you'll be able to turn this one insane."

"Oh really Doc. What makes you think that?"

"You'll see. You'll meet him tomorrow" and then the guards come in, practically lifting me from my chair and dragging me out of the rooms. I laugh to myself as they do this, so dangerous that I cant even be trusted to walk myself. They tell me to shut up a couple of times but I don't listen, I laugh even harder, throwing my head to the ground, making my hair fall in front of my face, it had become limp and greasy since I wasn't trusted in the showers when there were other people there, which meant that it was rare I ever got the chance to use it.

As we walk by, the others that are in their cells start to cheer and shout at me. Some appreciating me, saying I looked good, a couple of wolf whistles, some saying they'd heard of my work. Others heckle rude remarks, saying I was the most evil person on the planet for everything I had done, which I didn't deny for one second. All I did, was turn to them and smile, still laughing since all of these sounded like such amazing compliments to me.

"Do I getta take this thing off yet?" I ask the guards, referring to my straight jacket. The largest one just grunts as he undoes the buckles on the back. I smile as I collapse my arms by my side, finally feeling free. "Ta sweetie" I say as I wink at them, before walking slowly to the back of my cell where I collapse on my cold hard bed. I wasn't trusted with your regular cells, the one with the bars so you can see outside. Turns out some guards are quite gullible and are easy to get the keys from since I could slip my hand through the bar and grab the key while he was more occupied that my lips were on his. Instead I was thrown in this claustrophobic space which was just 4 walls and a metal door, the only access to the world was a little window at the top, which also had bars across, so it was hard to see through. But when I do look out, all I'm faced with is another wall, so there's not really much point looking out unless I'm bored and feel like playing a game of "see if I can pull a guard" surprisingly I've won every time I've played…

* * *

The next day is spent alone again until one of the guards opens my door, saying I can now use the shower.

Relief rushes through me as I stand under the water, finally starting to feel clean again. Man it felt good. It was when I was washing my hair what I realised that the female guard was watching me, (I wasn't even trusted to be alone in the shower room, typical!)

"What you looking at?" I ask, giving her an evil eye as I look her up and down. "Don't ya think its creepy, watching an innocent girl shower?"

"Your hardly innocent" I says quietly before looking away. I decide she's not worth the effort and don't reply to her.

When I'm dried off and dressed back in my clothes, I quickly tie my wet hair up in a high ponytail before I'm dragged away again by another guard.

"Where we goin'?" I asked as he tugs my arm, pulling me along behind him. "You're a bit rough ain't ya? Hope your girlfriend don't mind that" I joke. He turns around and gives me a strange look before looking ahead again.

"Your going to your therapy"

"Therapy? Without my straight jacket? That's new" he doesn't reply again so I'm shoved into the same room I was in yesterday without a word. I clap my hands, feeling the freedom of having them instead of them being wrapped around me. I laugh as I collapse back on the small sofa where I'm supposed to lay, putting my hands behind my head. Man I missed using my hands.

"You must be Allyson Dawson" says a voice over my laughter. I turn to see a young man, around my age, walk into the room.

"What gave it away?" I joke, looking back at the ceiling. "And call me Ally. I tried to make the others call me that but they wont"

"I'm Doctor Moon. Ally."

"So Doc. Please explain something to me" I say, turning my head towards him. Man he was young, youngest doctor I've seen here. Cute too. Shaggy sandy blond hair and cheekbones to die for. "How come no straight jacket?"

"I thought it would be better to talk if you were more comfortable."

"True, but are you sure you can trust me? The "most evil person in the asylum"" I said, quoting what I had heard. "And your trusting me to have my hands free. You must be stupid" I laugh, louder than I had laughed in a while.

"Nope. Not stupid. I'm just not scare of you" and that's when I realised something, I could use this boy in so many ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Perfect Couples and Perfect Crimes**

**Chapter Two**

"So, what exactly did you do to get put in here?" Doctor Moon asks as I wander round the room which I had never been able to do before. They don't like you wandering when their trying to have an actual conversation. They lie and say they are trying to help you but actually they just want dirt on you so you can get put in here longer and not do anymore evil to the world. I keep thinking that the world would be a very boring place without people like me in it, all smiles and holding hands… makes me feel sick thinking bout it.

"Didn't they tell ya Doc?" I ask him, looking at him confused while he just looks at me blankly, like a lost puppy. This fool sure might not be scared of me, but he sure ain't smart.

"No. They only told me your last incident at the bank. They told me you had a blow to the head and some memory loss"

"Well, they sure got that wrong didn't they. I remember everything"

"Denial." he whispers to himself as he writes something down on his notepad.

"I ain't in denial" I shout at him as I walk over. Towering over him in his chair but still he don't flinch an inch. (oohh that rhymed. Go me)

"So, tell me" he says, ignoring me and looking down at his notepad again. I decide to move away, if I get to mad at him I might spoil my plan. "Tell me about your parents"

"I don't wanna" I laugh, sitting down in my chair.

"What's so funny Ally?"

"Everyone try's to get me to talk bout my damned parents. People don't get that I don't care bout them, they don't care about me. What's that gotta do with my sanity anyways?"

"Parents can influence how their child turns out"

"Well if I new mine then I'd tell you how they influenced me. Shame you ain't in luck Doc" I laugh more, harder and harder as I lied. I knew my parents. I loved my parents. But he didn't have to know that, did he?

"When was the last time you saw them?"

"You ain't really interested in that. You know I don't know them. What's your next question?" I say, which happens to throw him off guard. He flicks through the pages of his notepad, trying to think of what to say. It makes me laugh, harder and harder, deeper into the insanity as I stare at the ceiling. "You have nothing Doc, absolutely nothin. Nothin to ask, nothin to say. Poor poor doctor Moon." I laugh. This wasn't part of my plan. Sometimes, however, I just start to let things out of hand.

"I think we've talked enough today. Thank you Ally" He says pressing a button on the table near him with signalled to the guards to remove me from the room.

"People are always asking what happened to me Doc. And every time I tell em this quote, you might of heard it before. I just tell em, Madness is like gravity. All it takes" I say, smiling at him as the guards come in. "Is a little… push" I say as the guards grab my arms and start to pull me up. Keeping my hands behind my back its like being back in my straight jacket. As the pull me out of the room, I throw my head back and laugh, loud enough for everyone around to hear.

"SEE YOU TOMORRW DOC!"

"Shut up" says one of the guards, gripping my arm tighter as they carry me, one of them twisting my arm back, trying to hurt me. I wince at the pain but it soon turns to a painful laugh.

"Don't hurt her!" I hear doctor moon shout as we walk. Suddenly the guards stop in their tracks and turn around, of course making me turn with them. I lower my head and see him stood at the other end of the corridor.

"She is my patient" he shouts. "I say if she gets hurt or not and you leave her alone"

"You know what she's done. You know she deserves pain" says on of the guards. I look at him shocked.

"Well, I think that's hardly fair…" I say, but the guard to my left decides I need silencing so curls up his first, clenching it tight and throwing it, punching me square in the stomach, making me wheeze.

"Don't hurt her! Let her go, right now!" He shouts again, marching towards them. They wait for a second before releasing me, making me fall to the ground, I collapse to my knees, keeping my head down, still trying to catch my breath from the punch.

"Get out of here!" Doctor Moon shouts and the guards do as he says this time, marching away. When the door slams shut, the doc kneels down next to me.

"Are you okay?"

"I've been through worse. Trust me" I wheeze. Never been a strong one when it comes to punches in the stomach, could never manage to get my breath back. I roll over so I'm laying on my back, looking at the ceiling for a few seconds before I feel okay again, able to breath normally, I smile and laugh as the lights above flicker in my eyes, creating funny patterns a 3 year old would be impressed with.

"Why do you laugh? At the strangest moments, when things aren't funny. You laugh."

"Because I got nothin better to say Doc. I'm stuck here for the rest of my life, I ain't gettin outside again, I ain't seen my the sun again. So my choice? Slip deeper into insanity through depression. Or become insane with laughter. I may as well become insane with a smile on my face."

"I think that's the deepest thing you've ever reviled to a doctor"

"Don't expect it again Doc, it must be because I cant breath from those two bozos."

"What do you do then? To waste the time here? I've heard your barely let out of your cell"

"Your becoming too interested Doc, its creepy" I joke, laughing again. "I sit. I wait."

"Wait for what?"

"Chaos. Its going to happen one day. I'z know it. And I'm just gonna sit there, laughing. Watching them become more… more…"

"Insane?"

"No… more like me"

**Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Perfect Couples and Perfect Crimes**

**Chapter Three**

Waiting. Waiting. Waiting.

Watching the hours tick by. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Hour after hour. Day after day. Month after month.

Waiting.

I know its coming. He knows its coming. They know its coming. But they refuse to acknowledge it. I'm in denial, he told me. No, their in denial. All of them. Every prisoner, every guard, every commissions, every mayor, every citizen. They know I'm coming. They know he's coming with me. They know time is ticking away. But they… are… in… denial.

"I'm sure if you tried. Really… really hard. You could recover things. You could have a fresh start. Move somewhere new, meet new people, get a job. Have a chance at life"

"Doc. They really didn't tell you much about you did they?"

"No. They wanted me to form my own opinion and see what I made of you"

"Doc…" I laugh before he interrupts me.

"Austin… my name. Its Austin"

"Austin and Ally" I laugh. "Sounds good" I joke with him but he doesn't seem to laugh.

"So, why don't you try and make a new start for yourself?"

"Because, Austin" I say, making a point of using his name. "I don't want to" I laugh to myself. "I am who I am. I am what I am" I sing, remembering that old song. "Why would I change what I like for people who don't deserve the effort." I say, sitting up from my chair to face him, looking him square in the eye. "Your taught from a young age to be yourself. But if yourself is someone they don't like, your told to change. Parents, adults are very contradictory. I learnt that when I was five. My parents told me we were going out. Told me to grab a coat. They told me to dress up warm, that style didn't matter. I grabbed my coat and they told me to take my other one because "the style is better" even though I was left freezing my ass off all day. And it may not seem like much to you, but man did it annoy me. I had to dress how they wanted. Be how they wanted."

"You told me you didn't know your parents"

"Oh did I? You forget that I only tell you what I want to tell you. If I don't want you to know all the facts I don't have to. You forget that I really have the power in our conversations"

"Your story. It does mean something. I told you, parents can effect how their children turn out" he says, changing the subject, thinking he was regaining control.

"My parents had no play in this. Yes they lied. Yes they did bad things sometimes. But they were protecting me. They were the only ones that stuck up for the little runt of a kid that was "pure evil" from the beginning. You have no idea how that label feels when your only 6 years old"

"So. There's never been a boyfriend on the scene or anything?"

"What have you been told?"

"About what?"

"About a boyfriend?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"No reason. Maybe I'll tell you that story one day Austin"

"I look forward to it"

"About yesterday. Why'd you stop them. Beating me up"

"Because you didn't deserve it"

"Why not though? I'm in an insane asylum. People are calling me "the most evil person ever". Your normal robbers, murderers, all round criminals are scared of me because of the things I've done"

"I still don't think you deserved to be beaten up. Everyone deserves second and third chances. Everyone gives a first impression. And from the first impression I got from you, I don't think those guards needed to hurt you. They were fired by the way"

"There's only so many times you can have another chance. And I'm afraid I ran out a few years ago"

"Not to me"

"You don't know me"

"I know enough"

"Your not afraid of me"

"No. I'm not"

"You should be"

"Why?"

"Because I've done things you couldn't even imagine. I've hurt people. I've destroyed lives. I've stolen so much and if your not careful…"

"You'll steal something from me?"

"Maybe"

"Maybe you already have" he says, before breaking the eye contact and coughing. "That's all for today" he says pressing the button to get the guards.

"What did you mean?"

"Why can you never have a normal conversation. With anyone?"

"Define normal and then maybe I'll give it a chance sometime"

"No one can define normal"

"Then its never going to happen. Is it? You forget once again that I am in control of what I tell you, I am in control of how this conversations goes. Goodbye Austin" I say, just as the new guards walk in the room, grabbing my arms and taking me away.

"Goodbye Ally"

Its happening. Slowly, every second of every minute my plan is working. Its working. That clock is ticking down. Slowly I am getting into their minds. Changing things, twisting things. Making them see things differently. Making them see what I see. Soon I wont be laughing alone. Soon it will be time. Soon the chaos will begin. I wont be the one that causes it, but I'll be the one to end it. And I wont be standing alone.

All I have to do. Is wait.

**Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Perfect Couples and Perfect Crimes**

**Chapter Four**

"Its almost December" Austin says. He's no longer in his white coat. He no longer brings in a note pad to write down what I say. He just sits there, most of the time in jeans and a white shirt, and we talk. I walk around the room, swinging my arms because their free whenever I'm in that room. He requests to see me nearly every day now. Things have been happening over the past few months, but people are missing it. Its going on right in front of their eyes and they don't pay attention. Because there in denial, they're too focused on their stupid little lives, what their wife is cooking for dinner because half the guys here are sexist pigs. They don't find anything strange about Austin requesting to see me every day. It doesn't seem weird to them that he returns after our conversations with no notes, nothing to go in my files, no new information. They're getting less and less dirt on me, because slowly, very slowly, their loosing their Doctor

To me.

"Really. I wouldn't know. Cant exactly tell what's going on outside when your locked in the same room all day"

"Yeah, well you put yourself here"

"Yeah about that. I was framed by the way"

"What makes you say this now. All these months saying how you've done bad things, making me think you might deserve to be in here, and now your saying you were framed? Framed for what exactly?"

"Murder. Theft"

"Explain"

"I was, what, 18. In denial, so much innocence, well, I thought I did anyway. I was dating a guy, he was called Scott. He was older, my parents didn't approve"

"How much older?"

"I think he was in his 40. Married to some bimbo who thought she was the fucking queen of England or something. He used to come to me and moan about how she was using all of his money, that she didn't love him, and then he'd make me moan, but for other reasons" I smirk. "Then one day I come home and see my parents, my mom on the living room floor, a bullet through the fucking middle of her head, my dad, beaten to a pulp, so much so that you couldn't see his face properly anymore. This was back when I had some fucking emotions other then anger by the way, so I was crying my eyes out. The police are called, find a gun in my coat pocket, my parents cash and expensive stuff in a bag by the door with my coat. I get arrested because of him."

"How do you even know it was him? Maybe it was just a robbery gone wrong"

"If it was a robbery, surely they would have taken the shit with them, not planted it with my stuff. And I know it was him, do you want to know how? He was broke as fuck, and when I called him, with my one phone call, I get told that he's moved away, to fucking Hawaii, with some of mine and my parents cash."

"I get thrown in here for the one thing that I never did. I should be out there, hunting down that pricks ass and shooting him, right between the eyes" I shout, punching the walls, which unfortunately for me, were not padded, so my knuckled slams against the cold hard stone. I head my knuckle crack, it instantly turning purple, grazes showing blood which trickles down my hand and drips onto the floor.

"Hey" Austin shouts, standing up and walking over to me. "Its okay, calm down" he says, placing an arm around me, I reluctantly accept the embrace and his arms hold me tight.

He thinks I'm angry, he things I'm scowling, really, I'm smirking, I'm chuckling to myself.

He pulls away from the embrace and looks at my knuckle, it was still bleeding and it had started to swell. It was clearly broken, but I couldn't feel the pain, it didn't hurt one bit, but I knew I would have to play along. I pretend to wince in pain as he stretches out my fingers.

"We'll need to get this seen too" he says, walking over to the table and pressing the button which called the guards, they come in almost immediately, walking in and grabbing my arms to take me away.

"No" Austin says to try and stop them, but they don't listen, which was actually working in my favour. "She needs her hand seen to by a doctor"

"No. No doctor, its too expensive"

"But she's broken her hand and its covered in grazes. If she doesn't get seen by a doctor then it can only get worse, it could get infected"

"Good. She deserves to rot" says one of the guards as they take me away. I pretend to cry out in pain, I knew the guards wouldn't do anything but it would score me some pity points.

They throw me back in my cell and I laugh to myself. I'll let you in on a secret, everything I told Austin, complete bull shit! I've never had a boyfriend in his forties, he never murdered my parents and framed me. My parents aren't even dead! But I knew it would work, I knew Austin would pity me, I knew I could make him think I was framed. Breaking my hand was just the cherry on the cake.

* * *

I don't know what time it is, but I know its early, no one in the other cells are shouting, no one is talking or moaning. The lights are out and everyone appears to be asleep. Its peaceful, calm. Something I was never fond of, but I knew if I started shouting the guards would come and I was not in the mood to see any of their ugly faces. So I sat there, legs crossed, quietly laughing to myself since I needed to hear something. I sit there, laughing, rocking back and forth. I thought I was going to have to sit like this for hours, but then a light comes on, a bright red light flashing through the halls. And an alarm sounds…

**Please review.**


End file.
